Maybe I'll Love You
by wiccanwillowrose8
Summary: New boy at school meets clumsy girl and they fall in love, right? Not all is as it seems as Edward gets to know Bella and someone new.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have a huge christmas list but no twilight priveledges, sorry.

A new day, a new town, a new school. The monotony of it all was givin me a headache. I pulled into the small student parking lot. My brothers and sisters were already out of the car by the time I turned off the engine.

"Come on Edward, I'm going to miss the first five minutes of my forty-first literature class." my brother Emmett joked.

"Edward, it's not going to be bad." that was Alice, my psychic slightly psychotic sister.

I grabbed my unnecessary backpack and got out of the car to join my family. That was when it hit me. It was as though I had just walked from this grey, rainy parking lot into a sunny meadow full of wildflowers. I turned around so quickly I actually startled my hypersensitive family. After a quick second of searching my eyes came to rest on the slight figure of a clearly overburdened girl. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail that fell to the waist of her corduroy short-alls and her arms were full of what appeared to be a science experiment, complete with presentation board. I stood watching for a moment before I felt something punch into my ribs. I looked down and saw Alice looking at me as the though I were deaf.

"I said, go help her Edward!" She said sternly.

"I..I can't Alice, can't you smell her scent?" I stammered.

"Yes, but I can also see her struggling and SEE her falling and ruining her hard work in about forty-three seconds," was her incredulous reply.

"Alice.."I began.

"Edward. Go. Help. Her" she interrupted.

"Fine." I replied before starting off in the girl's direction.

Okay so I don't know when I will be able to update but I'll try to keep it at regular intervals. Sorry if it sucks but this idea has been bugging me to write it for a couple of weeks now so I had to comply. Til next time, Peace...Jorja 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 AN: Sorry bout the wait, if you don't accept my apology read my profile and change your mind. Done yelling at me now? Good...

I got to the girl's side just as she stepped into a pothole and started to fall. Catching her arm first I grabbed the piece of painted plywood that had caused her so much trouble. Her scent was driving me crazy and if it weren't for touching her and repeating that she was a PERSON over and over in my mind, I would have taken her right there. After I had steadied her she looked up at me and I got the first glimpse of her beautiful features and forgot about my chant. Her skin was almost translucently pale which set off her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. She had a slightly frightened look about her that quickly melted into thankful friendliness when I smiled.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I handed her project board back to her.

"Yeah, thanks," she replied with a grin, "I guess I shouldn't have skipped this month's W.W.S meeting."

"W.W.S.?" I asked confused.

"Walking While Sober," She smiled, "I'm Bella Swan."

I laughed. "Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you."

"Cullen, huh. Your one of Dr. Cullen's sons then." She stated.

"Yes, how did you know?" I questioned.

"Oh, I met him yesterday at the hospital. He heard that I attended Forks High and began telling me how his kids were starting here today. If your Edward then that means your in my grade, right?" She asked confidently.

"Junior?" I asked as she began walking toward the school.

"Yes." She replied just as we reached a classroom, "I have to get this thing set up now but maybe I'll see you in a class. If not there's always a seat next to me during lunch if your interested."

I smiled at the hopeful look on her face before I nodded. "I'd like that."

"See ya then!" she yelled over her shoulder as she made her way inside.

The tardy bell rang then as I made my way smiling to my first period civics class, completely forgetting that just ten minutes ago I had been dreading the day.

Okay, so there's chapter 2. I know it was short but I'm really tired so unfortunately that's all y'all get. Jorja


End file.
